


Cherry Red Mustang

by BelletristWordSalad



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelletristWordSalad/pseuds/BelletristWordSalad
Summary: Charlie really was a heartless bastard. Too bad Kip couldn't see that. [Drabble series for Cold Case 1x20 "Greed"]
Relationships: Charles Danville/Kip Crowley, implied Charles Danville/Mavis Breen, implied Charles Danville/Randy Price
Kudos: 1





	Cherry Red Mustang

“No. I mean… I really… _love_ you.”

Well. 

Talk about grabbing the bull by the horns.

Maybe Kip did have cojones after all.

-:-

They’re in the backseat of Kip’s new ride. Charlie loves the sounds Kip makes beneath him, how easily he yields. 

Much more fun than doing Randy.

-:-

He’s just given Mavis a return for her investment.

So she’s where Kip gets his sounds.

-:-

Kip is broken up when his Mustang is jacked.

In the back of Charlie’s DeLorean, Kip’s sounds suddenly aren’t so appealing anymore.

-:-

Kip. What a whiny puppy. (Though considering Mavis…)

Nothing wrong with kicking a mutt like that aside.

-:-

_On the morning of June 22nd, the news reports Charles Danville’s death. A carjacking gone bad. Inwardly, Mavis sighs in relief._

_Kip cries, even harder than last night, which was the hardest Mavis ever remembers him crying. She wants to tell Kip that that cold-blooded reptile isn’t worth his tears. Instead, all she can offer is a half-meant apology._

_After her son cries himself to sleep (again), Mavis has to take a drive. Clenches and unclenches the wheel._

You _son of a bitch._ Even in death…


End file.
